Memories
by Kudaranai
Summary: Mikan lost her memories of Natsume and Hotaru and 2yrs later she arrives at gakuen alice. Persona in her aniki and Mikan goes on Missions. What happens when Mikans memories comes back slowly and she remember who they are and how she lost her memories.....
1. Chapter 1

Memories

"WAKE UP MIKAN!!! IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY AT GA AND WE CAN'T BE LATE!!. COME ON MIKAN DON'T ME COME UP THERE!!!" shouted Persona aka. The person who adopted Mikan Sakura.

_(Flashback)_

_Persona's pov_

_Damn that stupid kuroneko. Trying to escape again. Luckily I came back earlier then he expected. I walked briskly through the park and entered the forest rumored to be haunted. My mansion is hidden in the forest to hide it from the public eye. As I walked through the forest I came upon a young beautiful, brunette girl with creamy skin. She looked about the age of 14. She was covered in scratches and minor injuries with a bump on her head. Who could this girl be…??_

_*BEEP BEEP* went the alice tracker that I kept with me. Swiftly I took out my alice tracker. The dot that indicated that a alice was near was directly in front of me. The only person in front of me was the little girl._

_Carefully I took the girl up in my arms and hurried to my house. I started to clean her wounds and watched her sleep. When she woke up I saw that she had been crying. I asked her gently what her name was. I watched as her pretty face scrunched up in concentration. In a soft voice she answered. She said that her name was Mikan Sakura. I watched as her eyes slowly closed._

_Her mouth started to form words. Curious I put my ear near her mouth._

"_Natsume…..Hotaru no…no….NO!!! don't leave me!!! Please!!!"_

_Poor girl she was having nightmares. It might be her memories….but Natsume and Hotaru huh…._

_They both go GA…. _

_Later on she seemed to get over her shyness and one day she called to me._

"_Persona nii-chan look at what I can do!!"_

_She opened her hand and in it was a blue flame. She closed it and opened it and then suddenly there was a ball of water. She closed it and opened it again with a ball of wind and then she closed it and opened it again and there was a ball of earth. Once more she opened her hands and in it was a ball of the elements fire, water, wind and earth she threw it up in the air and then raised her arm. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and the elements were gone._

"_Mikan…you have special powers called an alice. There's a school I work at that trains alices. I think you should go there. "_

"_Nii-chan do you have an alice…?"_

"_Yes I do. My alice is the alice of…."_

"_Your alice is the alice of death!!! That's so cool!!" squealed Mikan_

"_What's my alice nii-chan..?"_

"_Well you seem to have a lot of alices…hm….Mikan try concentrating on me and say copy in your mind"_

_I watched as Mikan did as she was told. _

"_Now Mikan touch the tree"_

_Suddenly the tree withered._

"_Mikan you have the S.E.C.S alice and nullification. It stands for steal, erase, copy and seal. Your nullification alice cancels out other alices._

(End of flashback)

"HAII" I answered

I quickly dressed in her GA uniform. I put on her Special Star badge and put on my alice limiters. 5 golden bangles, 2 ruby earrings, 2 sakura hair clips, 4 golden ankle bracelets with my sapphire stones, 2 chokers with diamond stones and a white cat mask. These were my visible alice limiter. I have over a hundred alice limiters inside her body and I can still use my alice at full max.

**Profile **

Mikan Sakura is a 16 year old girl with brunette waist length hair , slim, tall and very beautiful. She had big brown orbs that gave her a innocent look. She has copied all the alices in the world and has been trained by Persona.

I quickly teleported downstairs with my luggage. I scarfed up breakfast and then Persona nii-chan told me where to go. I quickly teleported them into the headmasters office.

"Headmaster-sama" bowed Persona with respect " this is Mikan Sakura my adopted sister. As I told you before she will be in the DA class and attend class 10B."

"Understood. Nice to meet you Sakura-san." Said the headmaster

"Nice to meet you headmaster-sama" I replied with a bow

The headmaster looked at Mikan and blushed.

"Dismissed. Narumi is your homeroom teacher"

Persona nii-chan and I walked out of the room and headed towards the classroom with the label 10B.

"Mikan you are allowed to take off your cat mask. I advise you to be cold to everyone until you find some people you can trust. I'm warning you, you will probably have lots of fanboys. Oh and Mikan there is a ability class every week as I told you. You will attend DA class."

"Nii-chan are you going to be my teacher??"

"Yup. Ok lets go! There's also a guy that can read minds so keep your guard up"

"nii-chan this is a present from me, it will keep you safe and it will nullify anyone's alice if they attack you"

I handed over a black colored armband she had made out of her alice.

"Good luck Mikan and thanks for your present." With that Persona banged open the classroom door and walked over to a blond woman…man…? He whispered something into his ear. He glared once at the blond and then gave Mikan a smile.

"Class we have a new student!!! Her names Mikan Sakura. Please come in" sang the man

I walked in with a cold expression.

"Introduce yourself."

"Names Mikan Sakura. 16 years old. S.E.C.S and nullification alice. Don't piss me off or you might end up dead." Said Mikan coldly

"Thank you Mikan-chan!!! Any questions?"

The whole class erupted and that question.

Mostly from the boys which I chose to ignore.

"U-um Mikan-chan. Welcome to 10B I'm the representative of this class. I'm Yuu Tobita. Everyone calls me Inchou…..May I ask what's the S.E.C.S and Nullification alice….?

"hn.. the S.E.C.S alice stands for steal, erase, copy, seal and the nullification alice can cancel out any alice.

Everyone started to mumur it got louder and louder and louder until……

"Mikan's partner will be..

BANGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone went silent.

"What is this noise about??" questioned a raven haired boy with crimson eyes in a dangerously soft voice.

The raven haired boy finally noticed Mikan at the front.

"Tch….new student….." he suddenly trailed off. His eyes widened as he looked at me

"Mikan….i-is that you…..?" questioned the raven haired guy.

I heard someone call my name

"Tch. Were you listening or not you idiot? Didn't I just say my name was Mikan?" I questioned.

"Mikan why are you here???? You shouldn't be here!!!! Dammit WHY ARE YOU HERE?????" screamed the raven haired guy.

I glared coldly at the guy. I mean what the hell?? I didn't even know this guy.

" Do I know you??" I questioned coldly

"AHEM! As I was saying before I was interrupted by Mr. Hyuuga. Your partner shall be Natsume Hyuuga." Said the gay

"Tch….whatever."

Suddenly a girl with raven hair walked into the room. She glanced up and looked at my face.

I watched as she dropped all her books.

"M-m-mikan….w-what a-are y-you doing h-here??"question the raven haired girl

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD DO I EVEN KNOW YOU????"

I finally lost it….

Thanks anyone who read it..

Sorry about the other stories I wrote it just I don't have any inspiration and I can't think of anything. If anyone has ideas tell me k??? thanks!!! review


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously _

"_What is this noise about??" questioned a raven haired boy with crimson eyes in a dangerously soft voice._

_The raven haired boy finally noticed Mikan at the front._

"_Tch….new student….." he suddenly trailed off. His eyes widened as he looked at me_

"_Mikan….i-is that you…..?" questioned the raven haired guy._

_I heard someone call my name_

"_Tch. Were you listening or not you idiot? Didn't I just say my name was Mikan?" I questioned._

"_Mikan why are you here???? You shouldn't be here!!!! Dammit WHY ARE YOU HERE?????" screamed the raven haired guy._

_I glared coldly at the guy. I mean what the hell?? I didn't even know this guy._

" _Do I know you??" I questioned coldly_

"_AHEM! As I was saying before I was interrupted by Mr. Hyuuga. Your partner shall be Natsume Hyuuga." Said the gay_

"_Tch….whatever."_

_Suddenly a girl with raven hair walked into the room. She glanced up and looked at my face._

_I watched as she dropped all her books._

"_M-m-mikan….w-what a-are y-you doing h-here??"question the raven haired girl_

"_FOR CRYING OUT LOUD DO I EVEN KNOW YOU????"_

_I finally lost it…._

**Chapter 2- memories**

"Omg… do I even know you people? I come in and Hyuuga was it? Acts like he knows me and then a raven hair girl over here acts like we're close. I'll tell you a funny thing? You guys both asked the same question. What are you doing here… FYI I don't know you and would appreciate it if you stop acting like you know me" I said in a voice that would probably freeze hell over.

I watched coldly as the raven haired girl and the Hyuuga person's eye's widened in disbelief.

*SLAM*

I watched with an expression devoid of any emotion as a girl with green permed hair slammed her hand on the table. It was perfectly manicured and she was one of those girls that love to show off.

"How dare you talk to Natsume-sama like that? That is unacceptable. Show some respect!" She screeched in an unbelievably high pitched voice.

"excuse me? Shouldn't you be saying that to your precious _Natsume-sama_? I find it annoying to see people who act like they know me and especially people who scream at me saying stupid stuff like _Mikan why are you here?_ No offence _Permy_ but I honestly don't think I have to show respect to someone like him."

I watched with satisfaction as I watched her tremble in anger,

"Ahem" said the blond teacher " as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Natsume-kun. Your partner shall be Natsume! He's the one at the back with the raven black hair" said the teacher I think he's names Narumi.

I walked to the back where that raven haired dude was. I quietly sat down. I could feel eyes on me as if daring me to do something. As i gazed around I saw that Hyuuga and Imai were staring at me as if they couldn't believe their eyes. For crying out loud am I really that amazing? I felt persona-nii's presence. With an invisible smile I stood up. I saw everyone gaze at me in surprise. I was walking towards the door when I felt a hand grab me and pull me behind someone. I looked up in astonishment as I saw that it was Hyuuga. Before I could ask what he was doing he hissed in an angry voice.

"Persona come out.. what are you doing here?" he growled

I slapped his hand away and quickly walked towards the door where persona-nii was.

"Hi nii-san!! What brings you here?" I squealed with delight

I saw everyone gasp at me in surprise. I quickly read their minds and saw that everyone were thinking of the same thing. "Why does this little girl know that dreadful DA teacher?? He's dangerous and evil"

My vision turned red with anger.

"DON'T SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT NII-SAN!!" I shouted angrily. " who are you to say such rude things about him???"

"Mikan it's ok. Come on we have a mission" he said softly

I smiled and was just about to run towards nii-san when once again a hand reached towards me. I quickly ducked and did a hook kick. I felt someone catch my legs so with a quick twist I spun in the air and landed swift kicks to the body. I felt them connect with the body. I heard lots of gasps and cries of anger.

"keep your hands of me Hyuuga if you value your life. Understand?" I commanded

I quickly walked away with nii-san.

"what's the mission this time nii-san?" I asked politely

"we have to collect a disc which has information about our best agents." Answered Persona nii-san

With a small smile I replied.

"lets go kick butt"

To be continued….

Thank you to whoever read my fanfictions. I'll try and update as soon as possibl!


End file.
